


Drag Queen

by gaytorade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Jared is oblivious, M/M, Misha and Jensen are The Best Wingmen, drabble?, idk its short and bad, richard is a drag queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytorade/pseuds/gaytorade
Summary: Jensen and Misha make Jared go to a gay bar. Richard dances to Beyonce. Jared thinks Rich is hot as fuck. Jared doesn't realise Rich is a drag queen.





	Drag Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This time on Alex writes fanfiction for English homework: uhhh so the theme was discovery? thanks Ryan for the plot idea, but I probably shouldn't have written this for school lmao

“I can’t believe you made me come to a gay bar” Jared grumbled for the 50th time that night, as he, Jensen, and Misha ordered their first round of drinks.   
“It’s not just a gay bar,” said Jensen with a mischievous smirk, “you’ll see” he added when met with a confused look.  
As they were about to order a second round, the faint background music grew louder and Jared recognised it as Beyoncé. Before he fully processed what was happening a dozen women with bright makeup and thigh high boots strutted out onto a stage that Jared hadn’t noticed, and began a very complex and suggestive dance routine.  
“Oh my God she’s gorgeous,” Jared muttered under his breath in reference to the lady who appeared to be leading the dance.  
Jensen choked on his beer. “I thought I was the gay brother” he managed to get out between coughs as Misha slapped him on the back.  
Before Jared could express his confusion at Jensen’s remark, the song finished and the leader walked up to the microphone and began talking. After she had thanked everyone for coming and asked if they were enjoying the show, she was making a joke about breast implants when she made eye contact with Jared and winked. She fucking winked at him.   
Jared felt lightheaded as all the blood that wasn’t making his face bright red dropped straight to his nether region. He must have imagining things though, there was no way she would actually be attracted to him right?  
“Hey you at the bar, tall with the hair and the shoulders!”  
Jared looked up. She couldn’t mean him...  
“Yes you darling, meet me outside after the show?”  
Jared didn’t think his face could get any redder at this point, Misha and Jensen wolf whistling wasn’t exactly helping the situation.  
Once they had danced to their last song, Jared-persuaded by Misha- found himself walking to the back exit of the bar to meet the dancer.  
A short man in the same outfit as the dancer, only without the hair and makeup, smirked up at Jared. “Decided to take me up on my offer darling?”  
Oh my God. She - he - was a man. A Drag Queen. Of course he was a drag queen, he was at a gay bar for christ's sake. He was....still ridiculously attractive?   
“I couldn’t help myself” Jared surprised and confused himself further at the sudden burst of confidence caused by this discovery, “Jared.” He introduced, holding out his hand.  
“Richard” the shorter man replied while firmly gripping Jared’s hand. “So you wanna head back to my place?” Richard asked with a grin, gesturing vaguely with his free hand.  
Jared smiled. “I’d like that.”


End file.
